


The Beginning Of An Arranged Courtship

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Lucius arrives to pick up Narcissa for their first date.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	The Beginning Of An Arranged Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).



> Written for LionLadyBee for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020  
> Promt was Lucius and Narcissa Courting
> 
> #LF2020 #TeamEros

  
  
  


“Why does he wear his hair like that?” Bellatrix scoffed as she and her sisters watched the young Lucius Malfoy dust off his jacket outside their manor gate. “Father is going to hate it.” She said as she turned from the window to sprawl across the bed. 

“Hush Bella. I think it looks dashing.” Narcissa said quietly, peeking once more at her betrothed. He wore an attractive set of robes but chose to have the top open a bit and wore his long hair tied back with a cord. She walked over to her mirror to check her hair for the hundredth time and straightened her already perfect black dress. Her hands shook slightly and she pressed them to her stomach to try and calm the butterflies she felt bubbling. 

Bellatrix groaned from her spot on the bed and mumbled “Why go through all the trouble of courting Cissy? It’s an arranged marriage, you’re stuck with him no matter what.”

Andromeda swatted Bellatrix on the shoulder as she walked over to Narcissa to help clasp her necklace. “It’s none of your business Bella,” she said as she reached her younger sister. 

“If you must know, I actually enjoy Lucius’ company and intend to have a loving marriage.” She smiled at her older sisters in the mirror. “It also helps that he is quite attractive. Much better than your betrothed, dear sister!” Narcissa said sweetly and grinned as Bella stuck out her tongue in response. 

Narcissa’s smile faltered as she looked back at her reflection. “What if he doesn’t like me though? What if he’s just here to do his duty to produce an heir and then tosses me to the side? I don’t want to live a life like that!” She put her fingertips to her eyes to try and stop the forming tears. 

Andromeda grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. “Cissy, you are smart, you are beautiful and you are cunning and resourceful. You were chosen as a Slytherin for a reason, Lucius would be a fool to not fall in love with you. Just turn on your Narcissa charm and he will melt.” 

Narcissa smiled at her sister and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks, Andi!”

There was a soft knock at her door as Willow their house-elf announced: “Mistress Narcissa, Master Malfoy has arrived!”

Narcissa took a deep breath and checked herself one last time before opening the door and proceeding down the stairs. At the bottom she watched as her father gave Lucius a once over, sneering as his eyes reached his hair.

Lucius cleared his throat and looked everywhere but back at Master Black and froze as he caught sight of her coming down the stairs. His blue eyes caught hers and his mouth opened slightly as he took in her beauty. When she reached him, he took her hand and gave it a soft kiss as she curtsied before him. 

“Hello Narcissa,” he said against her hand, his eyes still on hers. “You look lovely this evening.” 

Narcissa blushed and smiled in reply. 

On the stairs, Bellatrix coughed, breaking their trance. Lucius glanced up at her. “Good evening Bellatrix. Andromeda.”

“Master Malfoy,” Andromeda responded, giving him a slight curtsy. 

“Lucius,” Bellatrix said with a sneer and an exaggerated bow that almost toppled her down the stairs. 

Narcissa fixed her with a glare as Andromeda pushed her up the stairs, Bellatrix protesting the whole way. 

Lucius cleared his throat and offered his arm to Narcissa. “Shall we depart? We don’t want to be late for our reservation.” 

Narcissa reached up to kiss her father's cheek and placed her hand in Lucius' elbow. 

“We shall,” she responded following him out into the warm summer air. As they approached the apparition point at the end of the walkway, Narcissa glanced up at her window and saw Andromeda grinning and giving her a thumbs up. She offered her a small wave and a smile in return. 

She turned to face Lucius as he offered her his other hand and held on tight as he whisked her away into the night. 


End file.
